


The Guardians

by xax



Category: Breath of Fire III
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Dubious Consent, Furry, Hand Job, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Garr, alone in the center of a ruin, and Garr happens to get hit by a stray spell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardians

They were deep in some ancient ruin— Rei could never tell them apart; they all seemed to follow the same generic pattern to him— when the thing jumped out at them. It was a weird-looking floating thing, with a single huge eyes— whatever, he didn't need to know what they were _called_ , just how to kill them.

He'd made quick work of it, in fact— it had shot out a gauzy spell from its eye and the creepy misty tendrils of it just missed him as he leapt up, neatly sheathing his knives in the back of it's— eye, he supposed, at the end of his jump. It fell to the ground like a rock, twitching and spasming, bleeding dark blood against the floor.

"Ugh," he'd said, and wiped off his daggers on his pants. "Those things die so easy," he'd said, and shrugged. "Whatever, let's keep going," he'd called back to Garr, who was following him deeper into the dumb ruin.

Garr had grunted out a low "yes," which ought to have been the first clue that something was up. Garr never talked to _anyone_ — well, excepting Ryu. And then, it was all long fancy sentences about how he was a terrible person and a murderer, never anything as simple as "yes, okay."

He first noticed _something_ was wrong maybe a floor down and halfway across the place, when he sneaked forward, looking carefully into the next room. It was full of something— several somethings, in fact, all of them twitching and scuttling like gigantic insects or spiders or something.

Garr shouldered past him, practically crushing him against the wall; Garr's huge bulk filled the width of an entire corridor. Rei grabbed at his tunic, futilely yanking it back as Garr prepared to lay waste to whatever was inside the room.

"Hey, cut it out!" he hissed, pissed off, and Garr _did_. He froze in place, thankfully out of sight of the creepy things around the next corner (or out of range of _whatever_ weird senses they had).

"Garr?" he said tentatively, after a second had gone by with him doing absolutely nothing.

Garr turned around, wings scraping along the floor and ceiling of the hallway. "Yes, master?" he said dully, looking straight through him.

"Um." Rei said. "Huh?"

"What do you command?" Garr asked, standing unnaturally still.

The scrabbling of the things around the corner got louder and he yanked at the front of Garr's tunic again. "C'mon man, follow me!" he hissed, and ran back up the corridor, far enough away to not bother the latest batch of monsters.

He ended up stopping in the corner room, dim afternoon light pouring in from tall, narrow windows along the walls. Garr was behind him, apparently still out of it.

"Uh..." Rei said, staring at Garr's slightly vacant expression, everything finally connecting as Garr said, almost pleadingly, or as pleadingly as his usual flat monotone got, "You must tell me your command!"

"That thing hypnotized you!" he yelped eagerly, mind instantly filling up with ways to exploit this. Garr was so stuck up and priggish, always looking down on him as some kind of petty thief and psychopath when _he_ was the one with issues.

"Yes," Garr replied calmly, breaking Rei out of his scheming plans for a moment.

Rei paused for a long moment, still thinking. "Hey," he said, a little slowly. "Tell me what you think of me."

With an immediacy that was almost insulting, Garr started talking. "You're a thug and a pickpocket; the same kind of lowly criminal we fight against," he said, and Rei clenched his hands tight on the hilts of his daggers, his knuckles going white from the tension.

"But you are kind, and Ryu seems to see something in you... and you have a sense of justice, cruel thought it may be, that drives you forward. You have set yourself against many challenges and so far overcome them all." Garr shrugged, such a casual, natural moment that for a moment Rei thought he was putting him on with this whole hypnotism shtick. "That is commendable, if nothing else."

"Oh. Huh." Rei said, dumbly. Now he felt kind of guilty. He wondered if Garr was going to remember all of this. But in for a penny, in for a pound, as they said, so he might as well go for it.

"So what's your biggest secret?" he asked, hastily amending it with "aside from all that dragon war junk," since that was really boring, honestly.

Garr opened his mouth, and with the same flat tone he said "I want to fuck all the time."

"What?!" Rei yelped in a register he didn't even know he had, shrill enough it vibrated the back of his throat.

Garr evidently took that to mean that he should elaborate, although Rei was already kind of regretting asking. "Before our God blessed us Guardians, we were but men— the mantle put upon us gave us great strength, and filled us with the power to fight against the Brood." Rei rolled his eyes. Of _course_ everything to do with Garr was actually about boring dragon stuff. "But men were not built to contain that power, and it ran over, giving us a neverending lust, one that we were forbiggen from slaking."

"Uhhhhh," Rei said, gaze going automatically to the tight cloth bindings across Garr's crotch, expecting to suddenly see a huge cock. "Why not?"

"Our entire bodies were affected by the blessing," Garr exposited, "we were titans capable of strength beyond that of any human, so that none could go against us. But our immense size worked against us, there. In the throes of passion, we could not contain ourselves."

"Couldn't you just, like jerk off?" Rei questioned, not really sure if he wanted the detailed answer he was sure to get back.

"We could, and I do." Garr said, and Rei tried to think back of any times Garr had gone off to jerk off in secret. Nothing was really ringing a bell. "It can... satiate us, slightly, for a time. But we are always hungry. Among the other guardians, we could mate, but of them only I remain."

"Woah!" Rei yelped, feeling like this was a day already full of unwanted revelation. "You guys fucked each other?!"

He was really going to have to stop asking things that Garr took as leading questions, since he started talking about _that_ , too.

"Yes. It mattered not who it was, but when we were not fighting out time was spent in fevered copulation, the most base rutting of flesh."

Rei felt himself blush and yeah, get a little hard as Garr started reciting a litany of acts, all extremely sexual. Kind of aghast, he noted that, yes, he could see the bulge of Garr's dick now, hardening and pressing up against his bindings.

Garr kept talking, apparently past the part where he vividly described orgies, "...Gaw said, after the war, that we should geld ourselves, so that we would be unable to harm others, but he was persuaded out of that measure by Gaist, who said that in the future, we could find suitable mates with the remaining Brood—"

"Gaist?!" Rei cried out, kind of horrified. "That other guardian? And you let Ryu talk to him alone?!"

"Gaist expressed a belief that we would find harmony with the Brood. If he had survived, he may have propositioned Ryu, but he would not rape him."

"Well—" Rei started, not even sure what he was going to follow that with, only to be cut off as Garr kept talking.

"But now Gaist is dead as well, and of the Guardians only I remain. And I have had my eye on Ryu."

Rei _roared_ , whipping his daggers out and pressing the sharp edge against Garr's neck. He was perched on Garr's chest, the claws of his toes embedded in Garr's thick hide, not quite aware how he managed to climb up him. "If you do anything to hurt Ryu, I will _kill you_ ," he growled out, voice contorted with fury and nearly unintelligible.

"Ryu would make a fine partner for me, if he were so interested. I could fuck him and he would take it all and feel nothing but pleasure. It is the power of the Brood that their bodies, so accustomed to transformation, may do this thing. Otherwise, it would only be possible with the largest of other Clans, and then only carefully."

Rei growled again, a deep angry noise that Garr ignored, still talking.

"I have hopes that you would be such a person, but I am still unsure," Garr said and Rei's hold went slack, slowly slipping off him until he automatically flipped off of him as he started to fall, gawking. Garr was hard and getting harder, the length of his cock— well, he understood what he meant when he said humans couldn't take it; longer already than Rei's dick and so much thicker, the final few inches jutting out past his disheveled wrappings, still drooping and soft.

"What?!" he said again, feeling a dim irritation that this was apparently his line in this conversation.

"You are— strong," Garr said after a pause. "And large enough to have some hope of taking my cock, and definitely attracted to me."

Rei flushed hard at that, angry and a little ashamed that he'd been— what? obvious? Garr was hot, sure, in a looming muscular way, but with Ryu there, he honestly hadn't thought about Garr sexually aside from admiring his muscles every so often.

"Are you messing with me?" he asked incredulously, not believing that this was possibly how things were going to go.

"No." Garr said simply.

"Well, since you said so...." Rei twirled his knives at his hips, rolling the hilt across his thumb, a nervous habit he'd picked up as a kid. "Um, strip," he said, looking aside and only looking back when he heard Garr's tunic hit the ground.

"Holy fuck," he swore slowly, watching Garr strip off his bindings, his cock already bobbing lowly between his thighs, the immense pole thick and huge and _dripping precome_ ; his heavy balls finally freed and hanging loose, each one looking bigger than his _head_. Garr let the final wrist binding unspool onto the ground, making a rough spiral on the ground as he reached for the heavy stone necklace he wore, unclasping it from the back of his neck and setting it down carefully, each stone making a distinct thud as they hit the ground, padded by his discarded tunic.

Rei made a few inarticulate noises as he stared at Garr, his cock hard in his pants, painfully shoved down and tenting out one whole pant leg to the knee. He walked closer, touching Garr's sides carefully, like he wasn't sure what he'd feel like.

"You ever get fucked?" he finally asked, walking around Garr's body, posed like he was standing for some pornographic statue. His ass was huge and muscled, covered in the same leathery hide as the rest of his body.

"Yes," Garr said simply.

"Kneel down," Rei growled out, fumbling at his belt buckle with suddenly clumsy fingers, his vest already cast off carelessly.

Garr knelt with his hips, going down on one knee.

"Bend _over_!" Rei hissed, staring wide-eyed as he went down on all fours, spreading his legs before he even commanded him to, revealing his tight asshole. Rei stepped out of his pants, his cock swinging up in an arc to jut straight out from his body, the long, thin length already dribbling precome at the tip.

Rei knelt down behind him, Garr's ass level with his stomach, his cock sliding between his inner thigh and his hanging balls, going far enough to slide along Garr's cock, so much huger than his. He slid one finger between his spread cheeks, feeling the soft skin there. Garr trembled, his entire body shuddering.

"What do you want me to do?" Rei asked with a growl, gaze locked on Garr's drooping wings, his head staring straight at the ground.

"I want you to fuck me," Garr replied, sounding desperate.

"Good," Rei said, and pushed a finger into Garr's asshole. He _groaned_ , a deep bass rumble that sent a vibration through his bones. He was tight inside, asshole clenched around his finger, but when he pulled back and pushed in another he opened up, taking both inside.

Rei absolutely could not wait and toy with him, though. He pulled back, his dripping cock sliding out from between his thighs, and plunged it in, sinking most of his dick in one long thrust. Garr groaned loudly, and he could _hear_ the splatter of his precome shooting out across the floor.

He tilted to one side, kind of overwhelmed by the rippling contractions of Garr's ass around his cock, and he could _see_ his huge cock jutting out, messy strings of precome dripping from the head. He was jerking himself off, hand already coated with his precome.

"Don't jerk yourself off," Rei said, his voice unexpectedly raspy. "Don't touch your cock," he repeated, realizing he could feel the heavy, throbbing weight of Garr's cock through his ass, the sheer weight of it pulling against him as it bobbed in the air, untouched now as Garr obeyed his command.

Rei pulled back and thrust forward, seeing Garr's cock shoot out a blast of precome like most people _came_ , in a thick rippling streamer. He could _feel_ the pulse run up through his body, his huge muscles spasming and rippling as he shot out a messy streamer, audibly splattering across the floor in thick lines. As if in sympathy, he felt his cock twitch and shoot a dribble of precome into his ass.

Garr's ass felt tight, and his muscles rippled even in his ass, like he was massaging his dick as he thrust back and forth. Rei hilted his cock inside, and Garr _clenched_ , like he wanted him to stay inside him, balls deep. It was a struggle to pull out, even with Garr's ass slick with his precome.

He was tight and wet inside, and in no time he was ruthlessly pummeling back and forth, driving his cock to the hilt with a loud, messy slap and pulling back out again, his hands clenched around Garr's huge hips as he fucked him. Garr took it all easily, barely swaying forward when Rei slammed into him, his cock letting loose more loud, stringy blasts of precome with each thrust.

It wasn't long before he felt his orgasm rise in him, and it was a struggle to draw it out, put it off so that he could enjoy this for as long as possible, Garr on his knees, his ass spread around his cock.

He came with a roar that felt like it had been pulled out of his chest, his cock blasting long strings of come into Garr's ass. And Garr just stayed there and took his, his legs spread wide as Rei sawed back and forth, his long cock emerging slick with his load. He slumped back, his cock emerging with a wet sound as he shot the rest of his load across Garr's spread ass, panting and growling as he came.

Garr, though, was patently waiting for him to recover. His cock was still pouring out precome, and by the time Rei had recovered enough to sit back there was an actual puddle beneath them, all of it thin clear precome except for the messy splatters and drops from his load leaking out of his ass.

"You wanna come?" Rei asked, his voice surprisingly rough.

"Yes," Garr rumbled out, eyes closed, hands obediently spread out, flat on the ground away from his cock.

"What do you want?" Rei asked, pressing up close to Garr, curling his arms around his huge body.

"I want to fuck you," Garr said, and Rei let out a short laugh.

"Maybe you'll get that, then," he said, and curled one hand around his immense shaft, way too thick to grasp fully. It was slick and dripping along the entire length, like Garr was just about to pop. "But first, I want to try something else..." Rei said, his voice just a rough growl against Garr's ear.

"Hand me your... necklace thing." Rei said. "The beads," he clarified, because he had no clue what it would technically be called.

It gave him a little thrill to see Garr look over and grab them from the heap of clothes, completely obedient even though _probably_ he wouldn't actually approve of what he was about to do with them. But Garr just picked them up, curled them into a heap in his palm, and handed them back to Rei.

They were a lot heavier than he was expecting— they were solid rock, not the ceramic or glass he had been expecting. But that was probably good news, because that meant they weren't gonna break easy. And they were _bigger_ than he'd figured. Around Garr's neck, they looked relatively small, but Garr had a _big_ neck— each one was bigger around than one of Rei's closed fists. Bigger than he was expecting, but maybe that would just make it better when he got around to using them.

It was actually hard to lift the entire necklace up; each bead was pretty heavy by itself, and all strung together on a knotted rope it was havok to try and pick them up without having them slide and roll across each other. They even got tangled up and knotted, and man, if someone had told him an hour ago that he was gonna be untangling Garr's necklace so that he could shove it up his ass, well, he sure wouldn't have believed them.

It was a surreally-frustrating few minutes, Garr on his hands and knees, his ass spread open, leaking come, his cock hard and drooling, his own cock half-hard against his thighs... and he was scrabbling with tangles and knots.

But eventually he got it untangled, with the first bead in his hands and the rest snaking down to the ground. They rolled back and forth whenever he moved his hands and quickly coated themselves in the slick precome Garr was patiently spewing out.

He reached forward to grab Garr's dick, and it shot out a loud, wet splatter of precome all across the floor at his first touch. He ladled precome in his hand to slather it around the first bead, until it was glossy and shining, excess precome wicking down the coarse thread to the next bead.

"You about to come?" he asked Garr, almost absentmindedly as he prepared to push the first bead inside him.

"Yes," Garr said, because of course, he had to be.

"Can you stop yourself? Like, hold it in?" Rei asked. Garr had gone on and on about fucking, it figured he ought to be able to hold it back.

"Yes," Garr said again, his voice sounding a little more strained every time he spoke.

"Do it. Don't come," Rei ordered. "Don't come until I tell you to."

"Yes," Garr repeated, his voice practically cracking.

"Good," Rei said, and lifted up the first heavy bead to press against Garr's ass. It was pretty huge, but... he said he'd been fucked by other guardians, and if they were as big as he was then he had to have taken some pretty huge things into his ass. Thinking about that, though, make his cock twitch and lengthen, slowly creeping up.

The first contact against his asshole was just like pressing it against a brick wall. "Open up," he said, and Garr's ass spasmed around the bead, almost eating it up.

Garr groaned, and the slow stretch of his ass felt like warping wood against his fingers as he pushed the round bead inside him. Halfway in and his ass was stretched wide, maximally dilated. Rei pushed the bead in just a tiny fraction more, sending the thickest part in past his asshole. Garr clenched down around it and slowly sucked the rest of the bead in, almost pulling his fingers along with it.

It was perverse to look at him like this, the long series of beads hanging from his ass like an obscene tail, his ass up in the air, his cock absurdly huge and pouring out a thick lather of precome.

Rei felt himself whimper, like just seeing the scene pulled something out of him. He jerked his cock, hard again and dripping, although nowhere near the quantity Garr was producing. He pulled his hand away after a few strokes and swallowed hard as he stared at the second bead. It was just barely pressing against his asshole, the ease between beads just enough to fit between the muscled ring of his ass. He almost opened his mouth to ask, to see if Garr had ever done anything like this before, but... there were some things he just didn't want to know.

He milked Garr's cock again to coat his hand in precome, and pulled back with long strings wobbling back and forth as they dripped down his wrist to the ground below. He slid the bead around in his hands, coating it in layers and letting the fluid drip down the necklace thread, coating each one with thin trails.

Then, taking the next bead in hand, he slowly pushed that up against Garr's ass. He opened easier this time, his ass already relaxed, and he could feel the contact as this bead nudged into the first one, pushing it deeper inside him. His asshole stretched out again as he pushed it in, the edges slowly turning flushed and red as his ass swallowed up another thick bead. He could see the muscles in Garr's legs trembling as his ass closed up, his breath coming out low and raspy, echoing in the empty room.

There were still almost twenty beads left, Rei thought, and swallowed hard as he stared at Garr's ass. His asshole was red and flushed, and the thick ring of muscle was dimpled outward... although how much of that was usual, or because of getting fucked, or because of the beads, he didn't know. He trailed a finger around the ridged pucker, feeling the heavy, smooth rope emerging from his ass.

His ass opened up even easier for the third bead, although it was harder to push inside, working against both of the beads already inside him. He had his fingers curled around it as he pushed in, and Garr's ass almost sucked in his entire hand, his fingers slipping inside his stretched-out ring. He jerked back, surprised at the wet heat inside him, and his ass closed slowly, pulling the rest of the bead inside.

Rei swallowed again, almost unconsciously grinding his dick against Garr's thigh. He worked back and forth, his cock bumping against the long trail of beads hanging between his legs. The whole length swung back and forth, chattering quietly.

Rei reached down to jerk himself off, sliding his cock against the hard muscle of Garr's leg as he stroked himself, twisting at the base and squeezing slightly at the very tip, coaxing out little dribbles of precome.

He came almost instantly, with a hoarse gasp and a growl, shooting his load across Garr's back, heavy lines of come shining dimly in the light as he jerked and spasmed, shooting in lines across his back and ass, until he finished with a wet line that dribbled down his thigh.

Garr was silent and still for all of it, the only movements the tense little trembles of his arms and legs, the only sound his low breathing and the constant drips and splatters from his cock as it spurted out precome in an uneven torrent.

Rei slumped forward for a long second, his breath loud in his ears. But he eventually got up, running his hands down Garr's legs before pushing off and sitting up.

The rest of the beads had been rolling around on the ground, in the growing mess, and they were all slick and dripping already, the cord a dark, wet black. It was easy to push in another, and then another after that, each one punctuated with a wet splatter of precome from Garr as it popped in, past his spread-open asshole.

It occurred to Rei that he was breathing loudly, mouth open, almost rasping as loud as Garr, their breath making an uneven echo against the walls. It was like he had tunnel vision; focused only on the obscene things he was doing to Garr; on how many of the huge beads were left.

It was an effort to push in the next one, Garr's ass already stuffed full. He pushed it past halfway and pulled his hand back, but even though he could see Garr clench his ass the slick bead remained stuck, so many stuffed inside him that this one couldn't just slide in.

Rei pushed it in, slowly, and the entire time he could hear his cock spurting out precome in wet spasms. And then, after the bead sunk inside him he kept pushing, sinking his hand into his ass.

He clenched his fist around the bead tightly and pulled back. His fingers scrabbled against the smooth surface of the bead, but slowly he pulled it back out with an obscene sucking noise, loud and echoing in the room.

Rei ground his dick against Garr, already close to coming again. He scrabbled at the bead as it emerged from Garr's ass, feeling dizzy and uncoordinated, and almost immediately pushed it back in. Garr actually _groaned_ , and his cock shot out another loud splatter, in such a large amount that Rei looked down again to see if he'd finally come. It was just more precome, maybe a little thicker than before.

Rei hefted the next bead in his hands. This one was already dripping with precome, but he scooped up a handful more from the thick puddle under Garr's dick and smeared it all across the surface, then shoved it against Garr's ass before any of it could drip off.

This one was definitely harder. Even though Garr's asshole practically flowered open, his ass was already stuffed full, and he imagined he could hear the grinding of stone against stone as he pushed it, gaining a tiny fraction at a time, Garr's asshole pouting open almost in slow motion, long gummy strands of precome drooling down across his stretched flesh, running across his taut balls until they finally rejoined the messy puddle below.

Garr moaned again, the deep rumbling a surprise to Rei. But he pushed the bead deep inside him, twisting it back and forth as he pushed it in, until it slid in past halfway with a wet splurt. Garr tried squeezing his asshole shut as Rei worked it further, but even with Garr's muscular ass working against the heavy bead it stuck in place. It jutted out obscenely from his stretched ass. Rei ran his fingers around the rim of his ass where it met the bead, thick and stretched, slimy with precome.

"You can take it," Rei said, and his voice surprised himself, a low choked rasp. He braced himself against Garr's waist and pushed, feeling again the dull grind of stone as the bead sunk in a fraction deeper, Garr's ass vividly clenching and relaxing around the obstruction. His asshole was thick and leathery, open to reveal his skin fading from dusky yellow to a delicate pink inside his pucker, made all the more obscene by the thick obstruction it was clenched around, dark blue, wet and slurping. Rei felt Garr's dick again, grabbing at the drooling head and drawing his hand back dripping long flabby strings of precome.

He slicked his hand across the bead, even shoving his fingers in alongside it, Garr's ass open wide as he tried to push it in further, slowly forcing it in. But with a final push, it abruptly sunk all the way inside him. A wet gush of precome drooled out afterward as his asshole winked open and shut, the bead visible inside him as a glossy darkness.

"I guess that's it," Rei said roughly as he ran his slick fingers around Garr's stretched-out hole, pushing his fingers against his muscled rim. "Not as many as I'd thought," he said, widening his strokes as he spoke. "Not even half of it up inside," he said, and ran his hand down the long trail of beads jutting from Garr's ass. The last bead looked like it was just about to pop out on its own.

"But you still haven't come," Rei observed, staring at Garr's cock, precome pouring off it in long strongs. "Good boy," he said, and slapped Garr's huge, muscled ass cheek. "I guess I should reward you for being so obedient." He slid his hand between Garr's legs, under his huge balls, to grip at his cock. He worried his lower lip, feeling the girth of his immense shaft. It'd been a while since he'd been fucked, and never by anything this huge.

"You think I could take it?" he asked, aware of his voice trembling.

"Maybe," Garr said, and his voice sounded the same way, low and rasping.

"D'you know, uh, how to stretch me out? Or something? You have any lube?" Rei asked, feeling like his entire body was trembling now. Garr was _huge_ , and it was one thing to look at his cock, or to feel it, but it was something else entirely to try to fit it inside him. It was as big as his _leg_ , if not bigger, and he knew he was bigger and stronger than a human; bigger and stronger than most Clans, probably, because of the weretiger. But he'd never tried testing it out, much less testing it out like this.

"Yes," Garr said, and Rei paused for a long moment before he realized what he was answering, and an even longer one as he tried to work up his resolve.

"Man, I guess..." he said, and trailed off. "Go ahead. Do it."

Garr grunted and turned around, the beads clattering across the floor loudly from where they were still lodged inside him. Abruptly, Rei was face-to-face with Garr's cock as he sat up, the huge length messily dripping and spurting out an endless flow of precome, streaming down his cock in a thick, clumping flow. No kidding about being the size of his leg, Rei thought. He couldn't have circled its girth with both hands.

He didn't have a chance to try; Garr reached out and grabbed him, positioning him on his back like he was a posable doll, his legs up in the air. It felt like he was inch-deep in the mess of precome across the floor, slick and heavy in the shaggy fur across his back, and the discomfort of that was a momentary distraction as Garr reached over and picked something out of his discarded robe.

Rei just saw the glint off the glass bottle, and a fraction of a second later he could feel it on his skin, cool and thick, as Garr coated his fingers in the stuff and slid it around his asshole. He let out an undignified yowl and his tail lashed back and forth sluggishly, all his fur weighed down, when Garr pushed two fingers into him with a familiar stretch. That was quickly followed by a third finger, and then a fourth, his asshole swiftly pushed to its limits.

Garr's fingers were _thick_ , but it was nothing compared to his cock. His skin felt hot against his fur, and his cock even moreso, bobbing up between his legs, hanging forward across his stomach and chest as Garr pushed his fingers into him, sliding them around and trying to get him to open his ass fully. Garr's free-flowing precome was spurting out across his chest now, dripping through his fur and rapidly matting it down. The heavy wet cling of his sopping fur made him feel like he was underwater, like the tight pressure of water.

Garr was pressing his fingers into him down to the knuckle, twisting them around back and forth, and Rei tried to match him by pressing his asshole out, letting it open slightly. Wet slurps echoed from his ass as Garr lathered more lube into him, punching his fingers back and forth and violently twisting them around, until Rei felt hard of breath just from the rough shocks against his insides.

Garr withdrew slightly and clenched his fingers tightly together before pushing back into his ass, spearing him deeply as he tried to push his thumb in alongside. Rei yowled again and arched up, splattering precome further across the floor, lines drooling along the small of his back as he writhed. Garr pushed deeper, his hand not in a fist but with his fingers splayed, catching along the rim of his ass as he reflexively tried to clamp down.

Rei went limp and settled back into the mess of precome with a splash, a practical wave of it sloshing across his sides as Garr's cock drooled out a heavy pearl of precome onto his chest. It felt like his ass was as wide open as it could go, but Garr showed him wrong by pushing the crest of his hand inside and balling his hand up inside him. He worked his huge fist back and forth several times, each time his ass a little more slack and relaxed, until he could feel his ass gape open even afterwards. He clenched his asshole and he could feel it close up, slowly, but Garr just slid his fingers in easily and spread him open again.

Rei arched up against him, grinding his stiff length against Garr's cock. The final few inches of his tail lashed back and forth, thumping wetly against the floor, and it felt like someone else had shoved their arm down his throat and physically pulled out the long screeching moan he made.

"Fuck," he said, his voice practically unintelligible. "Fuck me already!"

Garr leaned down, his cock slamming against his chest with a force that knocked his breath out, and he spurted precome up across his neck, on the underside of his jaw. He slid backwards, half just pushing Rei along the floor, greased with his precome. His cock dragged along his body like a huge weight, and Rei swallowed heavily, his throat dry. Garr upended the bottle of lube, pouring the rest of it across his cock. He couldn't even see a difference, since it was already slick and dripping with his precome.

The head of his cock pressed against his ass, blunt and huge, and he didn't even have enough time to think about it before Garr pushed into him. He arched up and scrabbled wildly against the rock floor, bone-jarring vibrations traveling up through his claws. His tail lashed wildly from side to side, knocking against Garr's thighs. Despite it all, the actual _feeling_ of penetration felt delayed, like a burn, all of it hitting him like a blow a half-second later.

Rei yowled again, panting, as Garr grunted lowly. He could feel the wet slickness inside his ass slowly increase, until with a wet sound precome started flowing out of his ass, around the loose seal of his cock. But Garr made no move to thrust forward as Rei writhed beneath him.

Rei took a few quaking breaths and tried to relax again. He'd clenched down around Garr's cock, and his ass was sore and throbbing. He could feel the pulse of his heartbeat in his ass, matched by the much slower pulses of Garr's cock, slowly spewing so much precome inside him. He grit his teeth and sat up, a surprised yelp escaping from his mouth as that slid Garr's cock further inside him, pressing the thick ridge of his cockhead against his asshole.

He curled his legs around Garr's waist, his feet hitting unexpectedly against the line of Garr's necklace, still hanging from his ass. Spread wide, he could feel his asshole open and close around Garr's shaft, more precome slurping out of him with wet burbles every few seconds.

Rei pressed himself against Garr slowly, his body twinging with each movement like every muscle was tied directly to his ass, and each minute movement of his ass sent an answering pang through his entire body. He clenched Garr's side with one hand, his other sliding between their bodies, both of them soaked with precome, to close around his own straining erection, achingly hard.

"Sit," he choked out, panting, and started over. "Sit up."

Garr obeyed, balancing his entire body effortlessly with one palm on the small of his back as he sat back. Rei let out a long moan as gravity forced him down Garr's cock, more of it pushing inside him in a series of lurches. He rocked backwards a tiny fraction and yowled in surprise as he abruptly sunk down, spearing himself on Garr's cock.

It felt like someone had upended a pitcher of hot oil between his thighs as more of Garr's stringy precome slurped out of his ass. It felt like he had a metal rod shoved up inside him, hard and unyielding and only a fraction away from burning him. But his own cock was rock hard, and he was so close to coming; he could feel it build inside him now with each jerk and jolt Garr made inside him.

"Come— Come on," Rei panted out. "Fuck me!" he practically yelled.

Garr rumbled and Rei worried, for a moment, if that had been a bad idea. Garr pulled back, most of his cock slipping out of him, then slammed forward, driving all but the final few inches of his cock into him. Rei let out a yowl that slowly transformed into a long groan, breathless as his asshole spasmed around Garr's thick shaft and his cock splattered precome across his chest. Each thrust was almost enough to push his entire gigantic length into him, but the floor was slick enough now that Rei had to brace himself with both arms against the wall to keep from crashing into with each forceful, inexorable thrust. His back skidded back and forth through the mess, his fur completely sodden with Garr's precome.

It felt like Garr fucked him forever; each thrust slammed inside him with his entire strength and all he could do was spread his legs as wide as he could and take it. The stretch of his insides wasn't painful, aside from the low ache in his asshole, just... strange, having something that huge inside him. It was hard and wet inside him, and the sensations went dim as he thrust deeper. He mostly felt _full_. He felt stretched-out and filled-up almost to the point of nausea, but each thrust still made him cry out and arch up, wanting him to push all the way inside him.

One thrust, Garr's finally hilted his entire cock inside him, pushing up so far he was sure the head was in his guts. Both his hands were splayed against the rock wall, but his cock pulsed once, twice, and then sprayed out in an arc that shot powerfully up, hitting the wall above his head. Garr pulled back and thrust forward again and his thighs met Rei's ass with a loud wet smack. His cock bobbed up and down as Garr kept fucking him, and he just kept coming, shooting come in long lines. Most of it hit the wall, but he could a few blasts right in the face, his own thick stringy come dripping slowly across his cheeks and nose.

He felt drained-out afterwards, with little fuzzy echoes of the pleasure bouncing around inside him. Garr kept fucking him like a machine, drawing back to slam his entire cock back into him. Rei didn't have the breath to say anything, and he dimly worried, the thought not very pressing in the haze of afterglow, if Garr would keep fucking him forever unless he said "stop" or "come". He _had_ told him to try and hold it in, to keep from coming as long as he could.

His ass was squelching wetly around his dick, and his fur there was sopping wet, dripping with his precome. He felt almost bloated from the amount pumped inside him, and with each thrust more and more poured out of him, sliding out across his ass and flowing down his tail.

He lifted his legs up as high as he could manage, just enough to hook his knees over Garr's immense thighs. His own cock was half-hard against his stomach, the head still slowly dripping come whenever Garr slammed into him. A few more minutes of it and he'd probably be hard again.

"Garr," he said, although it took a few tries, breathless and panting, his voice skipping and stuttering with each heavy thrust into him. He found the thick train of beads protruding from Garr's ass with his feet, and he experimentally clutched them with his toes, tugging minutely at them. "Garr," he repeated, a little more clearly. "Come on. Come in me," he panted out, sore and soaking wet but still wanting it.

With his very next thrust Garr came, or _started_ to come. His cock jerked and spasmed inside him, thumping against his insides and leaving him with his mouth gaping open, panting for breath. He yanked down with his feet as hard as he could, and he could _feel_ the tension in Garr's ass as the final huge bead slowly broke through his clenched asshole to pop out, right as he started coming. He could barely discern _pulses_ as he came, come just pouring out of him just like how he had been dripping precome, only even more copious.

Rei definitely saw stars as Garr came inside him, each blast seeming to increase the tight pressure inside him, filling him up with his load until with a wet slurp it finally reached his limit and poured out of him, along Garr's cock. Garr growled and thrust into him again with a wet squelch, come splattering across them both as he drew back and slammed his spurting cock into him again, his heavy balls slapping against his upturned ass.

Rei panted and whined, his own cock hard again, and he desperately jerked off, his hands messy with someone's come. His feet trembled with each movement of Garr's, still wrapped around one of his beads, and he pulled down again, pulling the rest of them out with a long series of wet pops, followed by a crash as they hit the ground. Garr roared, and his cock lurched again, his orgasm, if anything, coming more forcefully as the final beads pulled out of him.

By the time Garr was done, finally, Rei just lay there, sprawled out bonelessly against the wall, his entire lower body coated in a thick layer of come. His fur had been soaking wet with Garr's precome to begin with, and where he wasn't entirely coated with come he was thickly splattered with it, in long lines and fat droplets.

Rei tiredly tugged at his cock, achingly hard and dripping out strings of precome still, like he needed it at all. Garr was still lodged deep inside him, mostly hard even after his orgasm, and his come drooled out of his distended asshole in huge slugs, running down Garr's cock and dripping to the ground. It didn't take him long to arch up and come again, his asshole spasming around Garr's cock and his tail thrashing right and left, splattering more fluid each time it hit the ground.

Rei came in wet lines, if anything coming harder the second time. His cock shot up across his face, webbing in lines through his soaking hair and spraying across his cheek and neck, hanging in dripping lines from his ear. He panted and collapsed as his orgasm died down, aware of the low aches throughout his body.

They both lay there, sprawled out, for a long moment. Rei panted loudly and Garr breathed deeply and rapidly, his chest expanding out with every breath.

Rei finally staggered to his feet as he used the wall to pull himself up, and he was unprepared for Garr's cock pulling out of him as he stood, his come pouring out of his wide-open ass even faster, in huge goopy strings now that his cock wasn't plugging it up.

His legs wobbled and he staggered against the wall. Garr's come ran out of him, down his thighs and dripping across Garr, splattering across his half-hard cock. The last of his own load dripped down his shaft and got caught in the matted fur of his balls.

It was a long time before he could take steps away from the wall, and the first movements of his legs sent Garr's come winding down the back of his thighs, catching against his drooping tail.

Garr seemed content to stay kneeling, his cock still obscenely huge even as it softened. It was hard for him to believe that he had ever taken that whole thing. The room smelled overpoweringly of sex, of _Garr_ , and his fur was going to reek for days, it was so saturated with fluid.

"Um," Rei said, looking down at Garr. "You still here?"

Garr slowly lumbered to his feet, and now that he was standing he could see that _Garr's_ thighs and legs were thickly coated with his come too, in huge globby blobs. "Yes," he said, and Rei jerked his head up from where he'd been staring at Garr's cock, hanging limp between his thighs.

"Okay." He was surprised his voice was so steady, it felt like he ought to be stuttering and tremulous. There was absolutely nothing to _clean up_ with except their clothes, and that wouldn't help. They'd passed a river on the way here, but that was at least an hour's walk away. Rei thought fast. "So when I snap my fingers, uh, you're gonna wake up, okay?" Garr nodded slowly, and Rei continued. "But, um, you're not going to remember this, or notice, uh... any of the mess. Anything about this, you're not gonna notice it, okay?" Garr nodded again, and a little of Rei's worry faded.

Faded enough so that he felt like he could add something. "But hey, whenever you look at me, you're gonna feel what all this felt like, okay? Not remember it at all, just feel all this, a little bit. But you're not going to know why. Okay?"

Garr nodded again.

"Okay, good." Rei paused for a long moment and looked around the room. It wasn't like he could _hide the evidence_ or anything, considering what a mess Garr had made. Garr's clothes, at least, hadn't been touched, but his own pants were soaked from the knee down. "Oh, and I guess I'll carry our clothes in my pack until we can wash up. So don't think anything of that, right? Think it's totally normal."

Garr nodded again, and Rei glanced around a final time, then snapped his fingers.

Garr instantly look bewildered, but not like, full of murderous rage or anything like that. "Rei...?" he said, like he wasn't sure what had happened, and he thought fast.

"Uh, I guess one of those monsters musta hit you pretty hard, right?" he said, and he winced inwardly at how obviously he sounded like he was asking a question. "You must have passed out a for a second, but you're okay now, right?"

Garr looked around, and Rei froze as he surveyed the come-splattered room, both their clothes lying on the ground a ways away. He looked back at Rei slowly. "I guess..."

Rei bit the inside of his lip as Garr's cock stirred, thickening against his thighs as he kept staring. "Okay so we should probably go back and meet up with everyone else, right?" he said, involuntarily blushing as Garr's cock swung out thickly, the dark head peeking out now through his wrinkled foreskin. "I guess we can always come back later, but if you got knocked around we should have Ryu take a look at you, right?"

He wondered what Garr was thinking as he stared at Rei, his brow a little furrowed as his cock hardened again. "Sure."

"Okay!" Rei said, and his voice came out tight and high-pitched. "Let's go!" he said, and reached out to push at Garr. He didn't even seem to notice as his hand brushed across the head of his cock, almost fully-hard again, and leaked out a huge drop of precome that hit the ground loudly. Rei flinched, but Garr just turned towards the exit and started walking.

Rei went behind him, staring at his bare muscled ass, and grabbed all their clothes. The beads didn't even fit into his pack, and they were _heavy_ , but it was a little too late to ask Garr to put them back on.

"Let's, um, get going, right?" he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "You go in front!" he added as they started walking, Garr's cock fully hard and slinging precome across the stones with every step. "Maybe we should stop at the river, okay?"


End file.
